Wyjec
by ElenLyra
Summary: Tiara Przydziału krzyknęła Gryffindor, Syriusz zdębiał i udawał, że nie słyszy jak wszyscy klaszczą, wszyscy prócz Slytherinu. Nadchodzi wyjec, czuł to w kościach.


**Zastrzeżenia:** Wszystko należy do J.K. Rowling, ja jedynie wybrałam sobie kilku jej bohaterów i umieściłam ich w nowej sytuacji.

 **Uwagi:** Walburga Black w pełnej krasie, nie wykaże się żadną dozą matczynych uczuć. Postacie mogą być OOC i prawdopodobnie będą, rzadko piszę zgodnie z kanonem.

* * *

Syriusz wiedział, że tak się stanie, Syriusz wiedział, że jest to nieuniknione, Syriusz wiedział, że nie jest w stanie zrobić nic by to powstrzymać, ale to, że o tym wiedział nie robiło tego ani trochę prostszym.

 _Ze wszystkich możliwych sposobów na obrażenie tej rodziny TY wybrałeś najgorszy!_

Poczuł łzy napływające do oczu. Z daleka słyszał głosy, pewnie uczniów, którym skończyły się lekcje Cała szkoła widziała rano to idiotyczne przedstawienie, które odstawiła jego matka, nie potrzebował do tego by widzieli jak płacze. Zresztą Blackowie nie płaczą, to była jedna z pierwszych lekcji, których się nauczył.

 _Abominacja, zgorszenie, wstyd!_

Syriusz siedział na drzewie, na granicy z Zakazanym Lasem. Podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej, przycisnął plecy do chropowatej kory. Jego torba szkolna leżała porzucona na trawie. Syriusz nie będzie jej już potrzebował. Poczeka, aż się ściemni i ucieknie. Jak będzie miał szczęście to nic go po drodze nie zje. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz na samą myśl o lesie.

 _Jak śmiesz zadawać się z tym zdrajcą krwi!_

 _Jak śmiesz zadawać się z tym charłakiem!_

 _Jak śmiesz zadawać się z brudną krwią!_

Łzy zaczęły lecieć Syriuszowi po policzkach. Syriusz nie trudził się już z ich ukrywaniem, wiedział, że to i tak nic nie da. Oparł głowę na kolanach i zaczął po cichu szlochać. Dlaczego, dlaczego ona to zrobiła!? Czy naprawdę nienawidziła go, aż tak bardzo, żeby ośmieszyć go przed całą szkołą? Udało mu się znaleźć potencjalnych przyjaciół, byli mili, dogadywali się ze sobą. James podzielił się z nim słodyczami w pociągu. Nikt wcześniej nie podzielił się z nim słodyczami, wszyscy mu je zabierali. Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcyza, rodzice, wujostwo, nawet Andromeda. Tylko wujek Alphard dawał mu słodycze od czasu do czasu. Syriusz nigdy nie płakał. NIGDY, NIGDY, NIGDY. Blackowie nie płaczą.

 _Zostaniesz wydziedziczony! Wcześniej, czy później skończysz jak wszystkie abominacje wywodzące się z naszej rodziny. Trafisz tam gdzie twoje miejsce, na ulicę!_

Syriusz nie płakał, Blackowie nie płaczą. Za płacz jest kara, nie wolno płakać.

– Syriusz! – Syriusz skulił się jeszcze bardziej, może go nie zobaczą i sobie pójdą.

– Syriusz wiemy, że tam jesteś zostawiłeś na dole swoją torbę.

– Mógłbyś zejść na dół? Nie mam ochoty na łażenie po drzewach.

Syriusz otarł mokre policzki i wziął głęboki oddech. Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Wciąż tam stali, cała trójka. Dlaczego ona to zrobiła, akurat wtedy, gdy wszystko zaczęło mu się jakoś układać, gdy jako pierwszy dobrze wykonał zaklęcie, gdy wygrał z Remusem w szachy. Dlaczego? Syriusz zszedł na dół. Powoli i ostrożnie, jakby odkładał tę chwilę w czasie.

 _Wiesz, na co sobie zasłużyłeś? Na nic! Jesteś bezwartościowym zdrajcą krwi, wyparłeś się własnej rodziny. Gorszy niż szlama!_

– P-przepraszam. Za to, co powiedziała i...

– Nie bądź głupi Syriusz.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać.

– To co mówiła było straszne. Nikt nigdy nie powinien był tak o tobie mówić.

– Zaufaj nam Syri, jesteś wart o wiele więcej niż choćby jedno jej słowo.

 _Przyniosłeś wstyd całej naszej rodzinie, udowodniłeś wszystkim kim jesteś. Zdradzieckim, głupim bachorem!_

– N-naprawdę mi przykro, ja...

– Powtarzasz się Syriusz.

– Słuchaj to nic dla nas nie znaczy. Jeśli, żeby się z tobą przyjaźnić będziemy musieli znieść kilka wyzwisk od wrzeszczącej koperty to trudno.

– Zależy nam o wiele bardziej na wspólnym łażeniu po ciszy nocnej niż spokojnym śniadaniu.

– Zresztą specjalnie dla ciebie zwialiśmy z transmutacji, to chyba powinno już coś znaczyć.

Transmutacji? Przecież dopiero skończyły im się eliksiry, prawda? Peter pokręcił z politowaniem głową, James spojrzał się w niebo z głośnym westchnieniem.

– Lekcje się prawie skończyły, siedziałeś tu ładnych parę godzin. Myśleliśmy, że byłeś w dormitorium, gdyby nie to nas też ominęły by dzisiejsze lekcje.

– Mówiliśmy profesorom, że się źle czujesz, jak coś. Chyba tego nie kupili, ale o nic nie pytali.

– To jak wszystko już gra? Bo nie żeby coś, ale jestem strasznie głodny, a w Wielkiej Sali wciąż trwa lunch...

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową. Trójka jego nowych i pierwszych przyjaciół ruszyła do zamku. Syriusz patrzył się na nich przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, chwycił torbę i dogonił ich szybko.

Syriusz był abominacją, zgorszeniem i wstydem.

Syriusz zadawał się z trzema osobami, na które nie powinien nawet patrzeć.

Syriusz był bezwartościowym zdrajcą krwi.

Syriusz wyparł się własnej rodziny.

Syriusz był gorszy niż szlama.

Syriusz przyniósł wstyd swojej rodzinie.

Syriusz pokazał kim jest.

I po raz pierwszy był z tego dumny. Niech go wydziedziczają, niech na niego wrzeszczą i przeklinają. Syriusz miał nową rodzinę. Miał Jamesa i Remusa, i Petera. Oni mu wystarczą.


End file.
